Of Birthdays and Balls
by Steph-Schell
Summary: Charlie is turning sixteen and Bass wants to give her a real ball. (Part of Iron America's Suffer the Children verse)
1. Chapter 1

"Have you decided what you're doing for Charlie's birthday?" Maggie asked as Bass signed her report on the Matheson children. He'd been asking for monthly health reports since they had first come to the capital. Maggie was pleased to say that they were doing much better but they were still painfully shy and skinny.

"I guess throw her a party," Bass shrugged. "Do you think a small party will be alright?"

"She'll die of happiness no matter what you give her," Maggie replied, scooping the report up. "The most she's ever had is a drawing of a cake on the wall." Bass frowned and Maggie laughed at the expression. "The people in that village tortured her and her brother. What makes you think they would do something as nice as a party for their slaves?"

That irked Bass. Charlie was a sweet girl. She deserved something nice for her birthday. "She likes those fairy tales you ladies read her, right? Cinderella and the like?"

"Cinderella is her favorite. She can barely go a day without hearing it. Why?"

Bass smiled. "Because I'm going to throw her a ball."

Maggie grinned at that statement. "IF think that sounds like a wonderful idea. If you'll excuse me, Mr. President."

"Dismissed," Bass nodded.

Maggie hurried out to share what she had heard. Julia and Anita would be excited for this news. Maybe even more excited than Charlie.

Charlie looked at the invitation in her hands. "I'm getting a ball?" she asked. "But why?"

"Because you're turning sixteen," Julia replied. "The President thought you deserved a ball thrown in your honor."

"Who's going to be there? I don't really know anyone here yet."

"Militia, of course," Anita answered. "As well as many families in the capital. Martha, that will be all."

Charlie smiled at the woman who always helped her dress and brushed her hair. "Thank you, Martha," she said softly. She looked down at the invitation then at Aunt Anita and Mama Julia again. "Is Unca Fishy sure they'll show up?" she frowned.

"Oh they'd better," Julia muttered.

"If they know what's good for them," Anita added quietly. She turned to Charlie with a bright smile. "You let Miles and Monroe and everyone else worry about that. We have other things to work on."

"Like what?"

"Balls are very different from every day things," Julia explained. "You'll need to learn new manners. How to walk, how to talk…"

"How to dance," Anita added. "And during those lessons, you'll need to wear this."

Charlie stared at the dress Martha brought forth. It was pale yellow with short sleeves and a full skirt that fell all the way to the floor. "It's very pretty," she murmured. "But can't I wear one of my normal dresses? I have so many of them."

Anita looked at Julia. "She'd have to change six times a day to even go through what she has," Julia whispered. "And they're still buying."

Anita shook her head. "Someone should stop them."

Julia was about to reply when Charlie made a small noise. She smiled at the young girl. "A ball gown is completely different from your other gowns," she said. "Now let's get you changed so we can begin."

The next few weeks were spent teaching Charlie everything she would need to know about being at a ball. She was so excited Danny didn't even complain about how little time she spent with him. He couldn't believe how happy his sister was for this one little thing.

Before they knew it, it was the night of Charlie's party. Mathra was busy pulling curlers from her hair when Julia and Maggie came in with boxes. "You look so pretty," Julia smiled.

"Practically a princess already," Maggie agreed. "We've got your presents from Miles and Bass here."

"Where's Aunt Anita?"

"She's with her family," Maggie explained. "You'll see her when you go down stairs."

"What's in the boxes?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Open them and find out," Julia prompted.

Charlie went to the smaller of the two boxes first. She carefully undid the blue ribbon and pulled the white top off. Her eyes were dazzled by the diamonds resting on the plush blue interior. Drop earrings, a large ring for her right hand, a beautiful necklace and a rope to thread through her hair. Charlie felt tears begin to well. "I can't take these," she whispered. "They're so pretty. What if I break them?"

Julia smiled. "They're diamonds, sweetie. You'd have to really work hard to break them. Even in this day and age."

"Open this one now," Maggie prompted, pushing the much larger box forward. "This one is from Miles."

Charlie bit her lip and opened the box. Inside was a gorgeous, full length, royal blue ball gown. The top had originally been a corset with a sweetheart neckline in white but sheer sleeves with swirls of silver had been sown on so they would sit at her shoulders. The corset had vertical white lines and white roses on it. The full skirt had two parts at her hips that were pulled up. It was studded with little bits of silver that reminded Charlie of stars in the sky and the hem had a design of silver around it. "It's beautiful," she murmured. She looked to them with a frown. "But I thought I was supposed to wear my yellow dress."

The women laughed. "That's a practice dress, Charlie," Julia said.

"It won't do for your birthday," Maggie added. "Now let's get you changed."

Charlie let them take over. It took nearly an hour to make everything perfect but they finally let her look in the mirror. She almost didn't recognize the young woman she saw there. The dress fit her like a glove, her face held just enough make up to highlight her natural beauty and her hair was pulled up with the diamonds glittering throughout her curls. "I'm…I'm…"

"You're a princess."

Charlie turned to see Miles in the doorway in full military dress. "I didn't know I could look this pretty," she admitted.

"You look beautiful," he told her. "Better than Cinderella at the ball. And speaking of balls, you need to make your entrance. You are the guest of honor, after all."

Julia and Maggie smiled at her. "We'll see you downstairs," Julia said, kissing her cheek.

"It'll be wonderful," Maggie added, hugging her.

"Thank you," Charlie whispered, hugging them. She turned to her uncle. "Let's go."

They walked arm in arm to the hallway leading to the ballroom. "Are people really in there?" Charlie asked.

"Lots of them," Miles nodded. "Want a quick peek first?"

"Yes please."

Miles cracked the door so Charlie could scan the crowd. He hadn't been lying when he said that lots of people had come to her party. Black Militia uniforms were everywhere, mixing with beautiful dresses and highlighted with sparkling jewels. "Bass required full military dress," Miles whispered in her ear. "The women in the militia had the option of wearing dresses but they had to be black or white. No one else could wear royal blue so you'll stand out."

"It's perfect," Charlie breathed.

"It's all waiting for you." Miles grinned at her. "Ready, little duck?"

"As I'll ever be, Unca Mi."


	2. Chapter 2

Miles held out his arm again and Charlie took it. The music stopped as they came through the door. Everyone looked up as Charlie descended on Miles' arm. She felt like a real princess as they walked down. Charlie wasn't sure who started the applause but it made her blush. At the bottom of the stairs, Bass came to take her hands. "Happy Birthday, Peanut," he murmured, kissing her cheek.

"It's so perfect," Charlie whispered. "You're the best!"

"It only gets better," Bass promised. "May I have the first dance?"

"Certainly."

"Hands above the belt," Miles reminded him with a straight face. Bass just rolled his eyes.

He led her to the dance floor. "Did the ladies teach you how to waltz?"

"Sort of," Charlie nodded. "I don't know how good I'll be at it."

Bass smiled at her. "Just hold on and trust me." He nodded to the musicians and they struck up a waltz. Charlie held tight and allowed him to lead. She felt a little better when more couples joined them on the floor.

After a few dances, Bass led her off the floor to one corner of the room. There were tables set up that nearly buckled under the weight of the presents upon them. "Who are those for?" Charlie wondered.

"You, of course," Bass smiled. "Don't worry; the only ones you'll be opening tonight are over there." He pointed to a table with a much smaller pile of presents. "Those are from top officers."

"But why did everyone bring all this?"

"Because it's your birthday," Bass laughed. "People get presents on their birthday."

Charlie was almost too overwhelmed to speak. "They're so pretty," she murmured.

Bass wanted to talk more but he could see one of his officers trying to get his attention. "Excuse me, Charlie, Alice needs something. I'll be right back, okay?"

Charlie smiled at him. "I'll be fine," she nodded.

Bass hurried away and Charlie suddenly found herself on the fringes of her own party. Unca Mi had been right when he said she would stand out. The other girls were mostly wearing much brighter colors. But what worried Charlie was the style of their dresses. Very few of them were full ball gowns like hers and most were strapless. Suddenly Charlie felt very self-conscious and silly. What if no one wanted to talk to her because they were too busy laughing at her? Unca Fishy could make people come to her party but he couldn't make them like her.

Before she could work herself into a proper state, a voice rang out behind her. "Oh, that is just perfect."

"Excuse me?" Charlie asked, turning.

A girl Charlie's age stood there in a ball gown of her own. Her down was strapless turquoise with metallic lace. The bottom was alternating layers of ruffles between the two and opened in the front to frame lace over the turquoise. A turquoise butter fly was perched in her hair. "I'm Sarah," she stated. "And I have to say, the sleeves on your dress are just wonderful. It looks like someone glittered your arms. Perfect."

"Oh thank you," Charlie murmured. "I'm Charlotte, by the way. Charlotte Matheson."

"So I've heard," Sarah nodded. She turned to a ground standing nearby and beckoned them over. They surrounded Charlie, a mixture of men and women, some in militia uniforms and some simply dressed in their finest. But none of them were quite as fine as Charlie. "Look at those sleeves," Sarah gestured. "How cunning is that?"

"So fancy," one of the girls murmured.

"Stunning," another one agreed.

They began to ask Charlie all sorts of questions, seeming charmed by her shyness and even her accent. She marveled that none of them seemed bothered by how quietly she spoke. Mama Julia and the other ladies were always encouraging Charlie to speak up so everyone could hear her. But the group just leaned in closer as she murmured her words.

Most of them had lived in Philly all their lives but a pair of twin soldiers had apparently ridden all the way here form a village down south. They asked Charlie all about growing up in a small village and comparing what people in Sylvania Estates did with the traditions down south. Percy, one of the twins, held out his hand. "Do you dance, Miss Matheson?"

"A little," she nodded.

"Then I must ask if you will do me that honor of allowing me a dance."

"Alright."

Percy led her to the dance floor and counted off. Charlie tried to follow him but this dance was more complicated than the ones she had learned. She ended up stumbling on his feet. "Oh god, I'm so sorry," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"No problem," Percy smiled. "We just start again. No worries."

Charlie beamed as he counted off again. Percy and his friends were being so nice. Just like she imagined the Militia would be. Charlie should have known they would be nice. Her uncle was in charge of them. After she finished her dance with Percy, another Militia member asked her. Charlie didn't have a shortage of partners after that.

Miles was across the room keeping his attention split between his little duck and Maggie, who was looking particularly beautiful tonight. Her diaphanous gown was light blue with a deep vee that showed plenty of skin yet no cleavage. It was cinched just enough at the waist to show her figure and the rest of it billowed around her. Her curls were pinned back with sapphires that matched her dress. "You look fabulous tonight," he told her.

"Bass ordered everyone to wear their finest," Maggie reminded him.

"So I should be thanking Bass for giving you a reason to wear this?" Miles teased.

"Maybe," Maggie admitted slyly. "Really, though, I've never seen such finery. Even in the capitol."

"It's all for Charlie," Miles said with just a hint of satisfaction.

"Then we should be thanking her for having a birthday."

"She looks like she's enjoying herself, doesn't she?"

Maggie looked at the young girl who had stars in her eyes. "I don't think you and Bass will ever be able to top this birthday," she agreed. Her attention was diverted by another figure. "Though Danny looks less than thrilled with everything."

Miles frowned. This party was for his little duck but he didn't want Danny to feel left out. "Where is he?"

Maggie nodded to a far corner. "Over there."

He looked in the direction. Sure enough, his future Marine was looking very uncomfortable. Miles would have brushed it off as Danny being younger than most of the guests here but something was bothering him. "Let's find out why," he decided.

The two quickly made their way over to Danny. "Hello, Danny," Maggie smiled.

"Hello Doctor Maggie," Danny nodded. "Unca Mi."

"What's wrong Danny?" Miles asked gently.

Instead of denying that he was upset, Danny tried to evade the situation. "I don't want to ruin Charlie's party," he said.

"Nothing is going to ruin Charlie's party," Maggie soothed. "Look at how much she's enjoying herself."

"That's the problem," Danny insisted.

Miles was confused. "Why is your sister being happy a problem?"

"Because that girl is going to make her upset."

Maggie cocked her head. "What girl, Danny?"

Danny shook his head, unwilling to say anymore. Miles bit back a sigh. "Danny," he said gently but firmly, "answer Maggie's question."

"Her name is Joan," Danny replied quietly. "She's over there in the yellow."

"How do you know her?" Miles asked.

"She lived in Sylvania Estates." Maggie looked from Miles to Danny and back. She knew Miles was thinking the same thing she was. How did a girl from a village that was destroyed show up at a birthday party for Charlie? There had been many new recruits to the Militia on the day Miles raided the village but they were all in far away outposts. Miles had made sure none of them were within a fifty mile radius of Philly. "Her boyfriend there is Militia," Danny explained. "He took her away before you rescued us."

"I take it Joan was one of the people that was mean to you," Maggie said. She was trying to be as calm as possible. It was hard when Danny nodded.

"She was worse to Charlie," Danny said.

Maggie took a deep calming breath. She could sense the rage boiling under Miles' skin because it was the same rage she was feeling. But one of them had to be calm in order to get the full story from Danny. "Just a few more questions, Danny. What exactly did Joan do?"

"She kicked Charlie because Charlie fell asleep while trying to sew a dress for her." Danny turned wide eyes to his uncle. "It wasn't Charlie's fault. She was sick. She's really good at sewing and…"

"Danny, just tell us what Joan did," Maggie insisted.

"She boxed Charlie's ears once. And she hit Charlie a lot. And her father…"

Miles swallowed hard. "Danny," he began slowly, "was Joan's father one of the people who sent Charlie…upstairs?"

"No," Danny admitted. "But he didn't stop the people that did." Danny looked past them to where Joan was laughing with her friends. "She called Charlie ungrateful once too. She's evil."

Maggie smiled softly at the young boy. "Thank you, Danny, for being honest with us. Now I want you to enjoy the party and not worry about anything alright? Everything is going to be perfect tonight, I promise you."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Danny nodded. "Alright, I'll do my best."

"I'm glad to hear it." Maggie gave him a parting smile, grabbed Miles' arm and dragged him away. "Go outside," she ordered.

"Maggie…"

"Miles, I understand. Believe me, I do. You're angry and guilt-ridden and you want an outlet. You want someone to hurt the way you're hurting, the way Charlie and Danny were hurting while they were in the village. I understand because I feel the same way. But if nothing else will stop you think of how upset Charlie would be if you were to beat someone in the middle of her ball."

Miles swallowed heavily. "You'll tell Bass?"

"Of course."

He spun on his heel and stormed out. Maggie took a calming breath of her own and went to find Bass. She whispered everything Danny had told her in his ear. Bass asked what she thought he should. Maggie was thankful for that. She knew Bass wanted revenge just as badly as Miles but Bass was smart enough to know that revenge had to be subtle this time. "Whatever you do," Maggie advised, "do it quietly. This is Charlie's night."

Bass nodded and went to search out Charlie. He smiled at the group she was with. "Excuse me, everyone, I need to borrow Charlotte for just a moment."

Charlie tilted her head as they walked away. "Is something wrong?"

"Of course not, Charlie. I just want you to meet some people."

"Militia?"

"Mostly. A few other families too." Bass took her around to various officers and important people to get her feeling at ease. He didn't want to scare Charlie too much but it was better if someone she trusted was with her when she confronted Joan. Bass smiled as Charlie charmed everyone with her quiet manners and shyness. It was hard not to love the girl. "Charlie," he said, when he decided it was time to confront her past, "I want you to remember something for me okay?"

"What's that?'

"You are a princess. And nothing and no one can ever take that away from you, okay?"

Charlie gave him a dazzling smile. "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

Bass was relieved to see that this Joan girl was with a group that included Mia Strider. That would make things easier. He led his niece over to the group that was just about her age. "Charlie, I'd like you meet Mia Strider. I'm sure you've seen her mother Alice around several times."

Charlie did her curtsey as she had been taught. "A pleasure to meet you," she murmured.

"And you," Mia grinned. "So lovely to finally put a face to a name. My mother's spoken about you quite a bit."

"Does she?" Charlie asked, cocking her head.

"Only nice things," Mia assured her. "Now come meet my friends."

Bass stuck close as Mia introduced Charlie around. He was pleased to note that everyone was on their best behavior regarding the young girl. Finally he turned to the young woman in a pale yellow gown that looked very plain next to Charlie's finery. "Have we met?" he asked. "You look familiar, Miss…"

"This is my girlfriend," Corporal Jameson stated. "Joan Smith."

"Joan," Bass nodded. "It's very nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. President," she murmured.

"That is quite the accent. Are you from Sylvania Estates, Miss Smith?"

"I am," she nodded, lighting up. "How did you know?"

"My niece is from there as well. In fact, I remember her talking about you now."

Joan titled her head in confusion. "I didn't know anyone else from Sylvania Estates was here. Have I met her before?"

"You must remember her," Bass insisted. "She and her brother talk about you all the time. In fact it was her brother Danny that pointed you out."

Joan frowned slightly but didn't look too worried. "She has a brother named Danny? I…I don't think I remember anyone like that."

"You probably remember his sister better. She tells me she was over at your house quite a bit." Bass turned slightly and beckoned Charlie to him. He could tell that Joan vaguely recognized the other girl but couldn't quite place her.

"Hello," Charlie said quietly.

Joan smiled brightly. "The president here says we're from the same village but I'm afraid I just can't place you. What's your name?'

Charlie turned to Bass who smiled gently. "Don't be shy," he encouraged. "Joan Smith, this is my niece, Charlotte Matheson."

Bass had to work at keeping his triumphant smile in as he watched the color drain from Joan's face. "Charlotte Matheson?" she repeated.

"Yes," Charlie whispered.

"Remember her now?" he asked quietly. He knew the girl understood the meaning behind his words. Bass wanted to warn Joan about the dire consequences of ever upsetting Charlie again when he noticed the tremors running through the girl. He turned to her but someone was already there.

Corporal Jameson bent to kiss Charlie's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he smiled. "May I have the honor of a dance?"

"Certainly," Charlie agreed quietly.

Mia glanced at Joan as she watched the two dance. "I hope you realize this means I can't be seen in public with you," she stated.

Joan frowned. "What do you mean? I was perfectly good company just a few minutes ago."

"That was before."

"Before what?"

"Before I knew about Sylvania Estates." Mia clucked her tongue. "My mother is part of the president's inner circle. I can't be seen with someone who used to…live there."

"You believe I was involved in all that," Joan accused. She had been but she wasn't going to admit it.

"I believe I want to stay on the right side of the people who are running this country," Mia replied. "If you'll excuse me."

Back on the dance floor, Corporal Jameson noticed that Charlie seemed to be distracted. "If you're tired, Miss Matheson, we can rest," he told her.

"I'm just…I'm sorry," she murmured.

He smiled at her. "Let's go back with the others," he suggested.

Anita hurried up to them as they made their way back to the group. "Excuse me, Corporal, may I borrow Charlotte for a moment?"

"Of course ma'am," Corporal Jameson nodded.

"Where are we going, Aunt Anita?"

"Oh, I just wanted you to meet someone, that's all," she smiled.

Anita led Charlie over to a new group of people that seemed to be made up mostly of Militia officers. Charlie noticed a striking young man that looked to be about her age. "Hello," he smiled.

"Charlie, this is my son, Steven," Anita introduced. "Steven, this is Charlotte Matheson. You've heard me speak of her."

"Of course I have," Steven agreed, kissing Charlie's hand. "It's an honor and a pleasure Miss Matheson."

"Thank you," Charlie murmured. "I'm very pleased to meet you as well."

"I know you've been doing a lot of dancing, Miss Matheson. Would you care to take a stroll with me out in the garden so we can get some air?"

Anita cast a sharp look at her son. "You'll stay in the light of the ballroom," she warned.

"Of course," Steven nodded. "Besides, I saw General Matheson out there just now. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about with him nearby."

"Better not be," his father murmured.

Charlie took Steven's arm and allowed him to lead her out to the lantern lit garden. "Are you enjoying Philly?" he asked.

"Very much," Charlie nodded. "Everyone is so nice here. They've really been making me and Danny feel at home."

"I'm glad to hear that. But my mother says you haven't seen much of the city."

"No, I guess not. Danny and I…we don't' like to go out much."

"Oh, but Philadelphia is such a beautiful city. You should really see more of it. I'd love to show you around sometime if that's alright."

Charlie smiled at him. "I think I would like that very much. But what about Danny?"

Steven shrugged. "Danny could come too of course. We'll get a group together. You were spending a lot of time with Sarah and her friends right?"

"I suppose. It's just that they were the ones to talk to me and I didn't want to be rude and…"

Steven interrupted her with a laugh. "No need to explain. They're a nice group. I'm sure they'd like to join us."

"Then I think I'd like that very much." Charlie smiled at him. "I always knew the militia would be nice," she declared.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Everyone in my village said they were evil but I knew it couldn't' be true. Especially when I found out…Uncle Miles ran it. Uncle Miles would never let bad things happen on his watch."

"No, I bet he wouldn't'," Steven agreed. He was going to say more when they heard raised voices. "Now let's go see what all this is about."

Charlie followed him to a more secluded part of the garden where Joan appeared to be arguing with Corporal Jameson. "What's going on?" she asked as Joan threw something at the boy.

"I think someone just asked for his ring back," Steven murmured. "Serves the bitch right."

"Bitch?"

Steven opened his mouth then glanced down at his company. "Don't worry, Charlotte. It's got nothing to do with you." He gave her his most sincere smile.

"Do you think we should interfere?"

"It's none of our business," Steven declared. "Let's leave it alone."

"Charlie?" a dark voice called. "What are you doing out here?"

Steven sucked in a breath as General Matheson came around the corner. He was in for it now. Charlie smiled brightly at her uncle. "Hello, Unc…le Miles. Steven and I were taking a walk in the gardens."

"Steven?" Miles repeated looking the boy up and down.

"Steven Faber, sir," he nodded. "You work with my father."

"I'm well aware of who I work with, Corporal. What are you doing out here with my niece?"

"We were just taking a stroll to get some air," Charlie provided.

Miles pursed his lips. "I think it's getting a bit chilly to be outside," he warned. "Why don't you take Charlie back inside? She shouldn't' be absent from her own party."

"Of course," Steven nodded. "I was just about to suggest that."

Charlie touched her uncle's arm. "Are you alright?" she asked. "You look upset."

Miles smiled softly at her. "Just fine, little duck. Go inside and enjoy your party. I'll be in soon."

"Alright."

Steven led her back inside quickly. No sense in getting the general upset at him. As they entered Charlie noticed everyone seemed to be whispering about something. It sounded like wind rustling through the trees. "What's going on?" she frowned.

"I don't know," Steven murmured. "But I really hope I didn't just hear the name Strausser."


End file.
